The Skeleton Slayers
by SkeletonSlayer13
Summary: The hyper force meets a new girl who is part of an organization set to do one thing and on thing alone-destroy the Skeleton King. Will the Hyper Force help this new comer or will this be trouble for all of them?
1. From Games to Battles

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own SRMTHFG, Ciro does!

* * *

It was a quiet, peaceful day on Shuggazoom. The hyperforce was doing there usual activities.

Otto was working on another invention of his, Gibson was working on some weird experiment-and making another lecture to give to the team (evil little monkey-just kidding!), Nova was beating the stuffing out of her punching bag, Antauri was meditating (oh that's a surprise), and Sprx and Chiro were playing Super Smash Brothers-and Chiro was winning!

"Move you fat plumber, move before…" Sprx was too late; Mario was fried by Pikachu's thunder shock. "Oh yeah, four wins in a row! Take that Sprx!"

"Yeah, yeah kid. Damn, how could I lose to short, yellow…thing?"

"I don't know but still, YOU LOST AGAIN!"

"Yeah whatever, this is getting boring anyway." Sprx complained. He turned his head to the alarm.

"WILL THAT DAMN ALARM GO OFF ALREADY! I'M DYING OF BOREDOM WITH THIS KID!" Chiro gave Sprx a quick death glare.

"You're not that much fun either…Sparky!" BIG Mistake Chiro!

Without a warning, Sprx tackled Chiro to the ground. "YOU DIDN'T JUST CALL ME THAT!?" Chiro just stared at Sprx with the 'what are you talking about' facial expression. "I have no idea what your ta-"Just then, the alarm went off.

"Hey Sprx, looks like your wish came true. Now, CAN YOU GET OFF OF ME!?"

Sprx immediately let go of Chiro and the rest of the team came in.

"What's the problem now?" Nova asked; she seemed to sound like she didn't care.

"Looks like a formless invasion in the forest." Gibson replied

"Is that it?"

"Hey, Mandarin's with them! And…wait is that a girl…?" Chiro looked at the screen. The girl happen to have incredibly short (I mean boy short) blazing, fire red hair with neon yellow and sunset orange streaks in it. Her fiery yellow eyes would hypnotize anyone. She was dressed in a red cloak that went to her hips with a pair of orange pants and midnight black boots. She also seemed to be carrying something in her hands-holding it protectively while running away from the formless.

"Come on, let's not waste time. Monkeys mobilize!" Chiro shouted. He changed into his hyper mode and-along with the rest of the team-went down their tube…things.

* * *

The girl kept on running. She thought to herself,_ If only I had my sword with me, those formless would be so dead!_

Losing her footing, she fell and dropped the-what appeared to be- a small crystal, pulsing with a soft blue and a piercing purple color.

"Damn it!" She got up-she soon regretted it.

A formless changed its hand to a sharp blade and stabbed her arm-throwing her back to the ground- and the blade came out the other side. Blood ran down her soft, peach skin.

She let out a bloody scream as the formless removed the blade from her arm. It raised its arm-blade and was about to make it's next moved when it was blasted by an unknown force.

Confused, the girl looked to see what could have caused the blast. But what she saw surprised her. She saw a teen-aged boy-possibly fourteen- with midnight black hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes. Surrounding him were five monkeys-strike that, five _robot_ monkeys. One monkeys had black fur with yellow/green eyes. Another had red-or was it pink?-fur with black eyes. There was a blue and green one with black eyes as well. Finally, there was a yellow one with hot pink eyes.

She got up and stared at the team. _Who are these people-er monkeys, _she thought.

She remembered that she had dropped the crystal and started to run toward it.

Suddenly, she was blasted and fell to the ground... again. "Great…" she began, mumbling, "I'm getting _very_ acquainted with the ground today…"

She-once again- got up. She seemed to notice the monkeys fighting the formless while the boy, was fighting the demon monkey.

The boy was kicked in the stomach; he got up only to be stabbed in the leg by the orange monkey's energy sword. The demon monkey soon shot a piercing scream, rendering the boy to fall back, unconscious. He walked towards the boy, his energy sword ready to kill.

The girl wanted to help but…she had to get the crystal, but…was it really worth a life?

Mandarin was about to stab the boy in the heart when the girl bashed into him. The monkey fell to the ground. She took the opportunity to give the monkey a hard, punch in the face. She grabbed the monkey's neck and punched him as hard as she could-which caused 'poor' Mandarin to fly out of her grip and land harshly on the ground.

The girl ran to the unconscious boy to make sure he was okay. _Thank goodness,_ she thought,_ his wound doesn't seem to be deep._ The girl opened one of her pockets and held, in her hand, a jar of a sparkling sapphire blue liquid. She uncorked it (is that even a word?) and dropped a few drops of it onto the boy's wound.

It began to glow and the wound began to, shall we say, _disintegrate._

She turned to the monkeys-due to the fact she completely forgot about the formless-to see all the formless were nothing.

The monkeys walked toward the girl to see Chiro unconscious.

"What happened to him!?" Nova gasped

"That damn mutant monkey happened!" The girl screamed. Suddenly she remembered something. "Crap! I forgot about the-"

"Is this what you want, child?" The others/minus Chiro/ turned to see Mandarin holding the crystal.

Without thinking, the girl (I'm getting tired of writing girl over and over)ran toward Mandarin, trying to punch his face. Mandarin activated his energy shield, blocking the girl's harsh punch and slashed the girl's side with his sword.

She didn't seem to notice. The girl threw a kick in Mandarin's jaw. He yelled and-miraculously-the crystal fell out of his hands and dropped to the ground.

The girl ran towards the crystal, picked it up and put it in her pocket. She turned to see the boy was waking up. She ran towards him to see he was fine.

"You alright Chiro?" Sprx asked, concerned while trying to give a cheesy smile.

"Ya, but, what happened?"

"That damn monkey tried to kill you." Chiro turned to the girl with the boy short hair. "Oh...hey, wait didn't he stab me?"

"Ya, you'd better be happy i happen to carry a jar of Dragon's Tears." The girl gave a small smile. Chiro could tell she had dimples.

"Hey, who exactly are you six?" the girl asked

Otto was the first to introduce himself. "I'm Otto and the hot-head over there is Sprx." Sprx tackled Otto and pinned him to the ground.

"I...can see why he's a hot-head." The girl gave a small chuckle.

"Hi, I'm Nova and that's Antauri and that's Gibson."

"Nova, I'm completely capable of introducing myself." Gibson stated

Sprx snickered "It's best Brain Strain, you might make her head explode with your speech." Sprx starting laughing and let go of Otto.

"Would you not call me that...SPARKY!"

"I told you never to call me that!" Sprx and Gibson gave each other death glares as their eyes turned red and an anime vein popped put of their heads.

"And I'm Chiro. We're the Super"

"Robot"

"Monkey"

"Team"

"Hyper"

"Force"

**"Go"**

"And who, pray tell, may you be miss?" Gibson asked

"Unfortunately, I cannot share my real name to others." The monkeys and Chiro looked confused. "So how are we to address you?" Antauri asked the mysterious girl.

"Well, you can address me as Skeleton Slayer...number thirteen!"

* * *

That's the first chapter of my newest-and first non-oneshot- story. Hope you like how I started it.

Gibson: Why on earth did you put yourself into the story?

Me: HEY PLENTY OF PEOPLE DO!

Gibson: Name one.

Me: That's easy, Blade100 and dragonqueenc.

Gibson: Drats!

Me: --sticks tongue out at Gibson-- R&R Peace people!


	2. Who's This Girl?

"Skeleton Slayer…13?" Gibson gave the girl a confused look. The girl put her arms behind her head, causing the team to see her exposed wound. It wasn't bleeding, but it was becoming defiantly infected.

"Miss-I mean Skeleton Slayer 13, your wound-"

"It'll be fine." Skeleton Slayer replied, interrupting Gibson. "Nothing a few drops of Dragon Tears can't fix." She took out the same jar of the strange sapphire liquid she used on Chiro. She uncorked it and drops of the sparkling fluid fell upon her wound. The wound began to _disappear _completely.

The team was shocked.The wound was no longer there; her skin seemed as if it were never harmed.

"Wow, I need to get me some of that stuff." Sprx gestured.

"Good luck with that, if you find a dragon _nice _enough to give you some of it's tears." Skeleton Slayer put the jar away and spoke, "It's the same stuff I used on...um..."

"Chiro..."

"Sorry, I'm not very...um, well, _'smart' _to what Ryuk says_._" She used her fingers to make air 'quotes' around smart. Chiro gave a small chuckle.

"Not to be rude Skeleton Slayer 13 but, who is Ryuk?"

"Just a jackass I know. He's part of the Skeleton Slay- um, I was **_not _**suppose to share that." She immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. Unfortunately, Gibson caught this very quick and began tapping his foot. Skeleton Slayer 13 sighed.

"Well I guess I better explain." "Explain what?" Antauri asked.

"Well...you see, um..." Suddenly the team heard a voice, only to see Skeleton Slayer 13 to take out a communicator.

"Hell-"

"**Damn it girl, where the hell are you? You were suppose to back hours ago!" **The voice sounded harsh and raspy. It was deep toned, obviously male.

"Don't you yell at me, Ryuk! Do you want me to beat the shit out of you?"

**"Oh my god, can't you say something without having a-**Ryuk, can you stop that. Danni, do you have the crystal or not?" This voice was calm and peaceful, deep toned as well, somewhat like Antauri's voice.

The hyper force just watched as Skeleton Slayer 13 was being yelled at, and yelling into her communicator. When she was done screaming, she turned her attention to the hyper force, who had confused looks on their faces.

"Um, what was that about?"

"Sorry, that was the jackass, also known as, Ryuk."

"And who was the one that called you...Danni?" Skeleton Slayer 13-or Danni-blushed.

"That was Mytho, he's the nicest, sweetest, cute-I MEAN..."

"Someone's got a crush!" Chiro pointed out.

"You don't even know him."

"Oh well..." Chiro put a smirk on his face; he hid his face his face, so she wouldn't see him laugh.

"Why are you after the cry-"

"I don't know, Mytho told me to get it. He never told me what that bag of-" She slapped her hand over her mouth...again.

"What were you about to say?" Chiro asked.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing..."

"Were you about to say bag of bones?" Sprx asked, folding his arms.

"How did you-"

"We've fought him plenty of times." Chiro said, interrupting her, an angry frown on his face. Skeleton Slayer 13 looked at him for a while. She grabbed her communicator and the looked back at the hyper force.

"How long have you guys been fighting Skeleton King?"

"A pretty long time..." Chiro answered. Skeleton Slayer 13 put on a smirk. She got up and said,"Okay then, if you guys mean it..." She pressed one of the buttons on her communicator and she-plus the team- disappeared.

* * *

Yeah, I know, short chapter, but it was longer on paper, and this chapter's not the best. I hope the next chapter will make for this chapter. Sorry for the wait, I'm having a war with writer's block. And I had to get ready for exams (DAMN IT). The last one is on Tuesday and then, SUMMER VACATION! Also, my 8 year old cousin came to visit, so I gotta spend time with him for 2 weeks, but I'll squeeze in some writing time. And ya, I know, really bad name for the chapter!

Otto:You better, where are we going?

Me: If I told you, I'd ruin the next chapter. R&R


	3. Hugs and Kicks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Monkey Team

Dawn: (opens mouth to speak)

Me: (covers Dawn's mouth) don't…say…a…word

This chapter was fun to write!

* * *

The Hyper Force and Skeleton Slayer 13 appeared right in front of a beautiful, crystal gateway. The doors were huge, carved with gold, and had emerald door handles.

"Whoa, this place is pretty!" Otto complemented, somewhat stupidly, it was more than pretty, it was beautiful. Skeleton Slayer 13 opened the humongous doors, to show a great hall, with the walls painted gold and the tiles on the floor were filled with diamonds; doors everywhere on the walls of the hall. Skeleton Slayer 13 began to walk down the hall and stopped after several steps.

She stood there, still, waiting for something. The Hyper Force thought they got the idea and started to walk in. Skeleton Slayer 13 turned around and screamed out,"Don't move. Don't even blink, don't even breathe."

"What are you talking about? Are we in dan-"

**"OTTO I SAID DON'T-"** Skeleton Slayer 13 was attacked from behind, and the Hyper Force readied their weapons, but soon enough, they heard laughing.

"Yay, Danni is back. More hugs for Meeko!" The strange creature said. The Hyper Force walked, cautiously, to the creature only to soon see what it truly was.

It was an emerald green robot monkey, with yellow eyes. She appeared to have a crescent moon on her chest. She looked towards the Hyper Force, one by one, with a huge smile on her face. Then, she released Skeleton Slayer 13-or Danni, which she was called once again-and said,"Oh my god...the green one looks like the most hug-able, maybe more hug-able than Mytho!"

Meeko pounced on Otto and gave him a huge hug. Otto laughed as the monkey hugged him. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "You like my hugs, yay!" She tightened her hug on Otto. His face soon started to become a pale blue.

"Uh...your...hugging...me...too...hard..." Otto had to gasp for breaths, as Meeko kept her tight grip on Otto.

"Hey, let go of him!" Chiro yelled. Meeko did as she was told and released Otto. Otto breathed in a huge breath before sighing in relief. Meeko saw this and took his hands.

"Thanks for a great huggin' time. Now if you don't mind, I gotta find Mytho-oh that reminds me!" Meeko walked towards Skeleton Slayer 13 and tugged on her sleeve. "Did you get the crystal yet? Ryuk is getting mad!"

"Oh my-yes, I did..."She turned her attention to the Hyper Force, "But, I had some help from these brave warriors." The Hyper Force blushed.

"Aw, shucks. It was no biggie." Otto said.

"Ya, it's what we do, help those who need it." Chiro added. Meeko nodded at Skeleton Slayer.

"I'll go call Mytho and tell him to meet you in your room." And with that Meeko walked off. Skeleton Slayer 13 turned around to see Gibson tapping his foot against the ground.

"Hm, why is it that your comrades call you 'Danni'?" Skeleton Slayer 13 gave a sheepish smile.

"That's because...that's my true name. I was going to tell you, but Mytho says to tell only those you truly trust."

"You don't trust us?" Antauri asked, befuddled.

"Yes- no I mean no, I do. I trust you, but Mytho tells us we have to be very careful, people always use trust against others." She sighed and walked away.

Sprx watched her walk away. "That girl's hiding something..."

"Oh boy, Sprx, can't you ever trust anyone without thinking they'll betray us. She seems nice." Nova said, slight anger and annoyance in her voice.

"Ya, they always _seem_ nice."

"Sprx, you're just being paranoid." Nova added on. The other monkeys and Chiro followed Danni (I am calling her by her real name now) to the other room, leaving Sprx behind. _She's hiding something...and I'm gonna find out._

Sprx began investigating the closest door to him. He went inside and started his search.

* * *

"...and, then we got the crystal." Danni said, explaining every detail of what happened a few hours ago. A boy stood in front of her in her room-it was fairly large, she had a queen sized bed in the colors of fire, computer and desk in her room. It was also filled with thousands of posters of a few Earth bands she heard of; such as My Chemical Romance, Skillet, Queen, and Within Temptation. The boy in front of her had shoulder length, bleached blond hair with green lime eyes. He wore a cloak-much like Danni's, except white-with gray pants and white boots. His facial expression indescribable. When Danni finished, she handed him the crystal. Danni's hand was trembling as she gave him the crystal, which unfortunately, Mytho caught it.

"Um, are you alright." Realizing her hand was shaking as fast as Otto's mouth was when you gave him sugar, she grabbed her hand and gave out a small laugh. She shook her head, meaning no. Mytho shrugged and walked out of her room, Danni watched him walk out and sighed. Chiro nudged her shoulder, as she snapped out of her daze.

"Were you just staring at his a-"

"NO! I'm not some pervert!" She snapped at Chiro. Chiro waved his arms, the monkeys watched the two bicker.

"They've only known each other for a few hours and they're already getting into arguments." Gibson pointed out. Antauri shook his head to show he agreed with the teal monkey. Suddenly a darken figure in the middle of the doorway.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" The figure walked into the room, and was soon revealed that Danni really didn't want him in her room.

The boy looked exactly like Mytho, except, the colors were different. This boy's cloak was black and he wore blood red pants. His boots were a navy blue color-somewhat like Chiro's-and his hair was black with the same red color his pants throw in. "Happy to see me, Danni?"

"Oh ya, I'm as happy as a horse in a glue factory!" Danni said sarcastically. She tapped her foot against the floor, rapidly. "What do you want?"

"Hey, can't a guy just stop by and say bye?"

"No, but then again, you're not a guy. You're probably something in between...but seriously, what do you want, Ryuk, I'm in the middle of somethin'." She crossed her arms and said **hmff!**

Ryuk rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, only to have Danni tackle him. She pinned him to the ground and pulled his hair. Ryuk gave her a slap in the face, she kicked him in...well, the place a guy shouldn't be kicked. His knees buckled and he toppled over. He screamed out,"**FUCK...WAS THAT NECESSARY? I MEAN REALLY!"**

Danni was about to answer, but the Hyper Force joined in and asked,"Whoa are you okay? That was a pretty nasty kick."

"You didn't have to be that violent Dan-"

"Hey anyone see Sprx?" Nova asked, interrupting Chiro. Everyone looked around and saw no sign of Sprx anywhere.

"How much you bet he's looking through this humongous place?" Otto stated. Everyone nodded; they helped Ryuk up, and started looking for Sprx.

* * *

Somewhere, deep in the darkness of space, a plan was being-well, planned out **(okay that sounded really really stupid. Sorry, couldn't find another word)**. Two beings were talking amongst each other. "Did they retrieve it..." The Skeleton King's voice ringed through the emptiness of the Citadel of Bone.

"Yes my liege...they have retrieved the crystal." Mandarin answered, venom dripping into his reply. The skeletal lord cackle and said,"Soon, that boy will be my puppet and the universe will fall."

* * *

What plans does Skeleton King have for Chiro, and what does the crystal thing have to do with it? And how's Spaky doing? Only I know, and you must wait until I get at least another three reviews (I know I'm not the most popular author so I don't expect many reviews for this story.

Oooooh...spooky cliffy. And I had to put a little humor into this, you know most of my stories consist of funny and randomness.

Ryuk: DAMN IT, MY FUCKING BALLS STILL HURT!!

Me: Well, too bad, next time answer or you'll be kicked there again

Gibson: (sighs) well...R&R and that sort-oh you get the point!


	4. Dragon Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monkey Team, but I put it on my Christmas list, just kidding. **

* * *

"Have you figured out what this crystal does yet?" Mytho asked. He was in one of the labs having scientists check out the strange crystal. One of the scientistS spoke up,"Nothing important, but it's energy signature is off the charts."

"That is important, are you sure you're suppose to be a scientist?" Mytho smirked at the scientist. The scientist was female, she had auburn hair with yellow eyes. She wore a simple lab coat and black glasses. She gave him an angry frown.

"Well, there's no need to be rude, even if you are leader!" The scientist yelled, peeved off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, you know I was only fooling around, Samantha." Mytho put on a sly smile as he apologized. Samantha nudged him with her elbow and she walked off. Mytho did the same, only in the opposite direction.

He walked down the hall and stopped once he was in the middle of the hall. He looked around the hall, as if waiting for something...or some-

**"Ahhh!" **Mytho was attacked from behind.

"Hugs for Meeko! Why is it that you're more hug-able than Ryuk? Can you please tell me?" Meeko asked, still hugging Mytho. He did not answer her, instead he tried to pry the emerald monkey from his torso. It did not seem to work. "No, Meeko still wants to keep hugging you! Don't make Meeko hug harder!" Knowing that it was impossible to stop her, Mytho stopped trying to get Meeko off him and stayed where he was. He continued to let the monkey hug him until she got bored and left._ I'm gonna be here a while..._he thought.

* * *

"Why are there so many rooms in this place!" Sprx screamed. He was still searching around the rooms, still nothing out of the ordinary...okay so there was a lot out of the ordinary, but not in an evil way.

Some of the rooms he found were filled with filing cabinets, some were rooms with kids and teenagers inside; Sprx had accidentally went into a room with a girl changing in it. He was hit with a shoe by the girl, and his head still hurt because of it. There was one room with teenagers fighting each other-most definitely training.

Sprx had stumbled upon a huge room, the walls were covered with jewels and gold. The ground was...grass. He walked slowly into the room and hid behind a huge rock. He looked to see the most beautiful thing ever.

Standing a few feet away from him was a hot pink monkey with navy blue eyes. "Shh it's okay, you don't have to worry, they're only nightmares." Her voice sounded so innocent and sweet, it caused Sprx to sigh pretty loudly. The pink monkey turned around and said,"Halt, who goes there? Reveal yourself and I won't have to destroy you!"

Sprx listened to the pink monkey and stepped away from the rock. As soon as he did, his jaw dropped. In front of the monkey was a dragon. The dragon was the size of barn house, it's body was sea foam green color, it's belly was a majestic purple, and it's wings were black.

"Whoa is that what I think it is!?" Sprx yelled out, pointing at the dragon. The pink monkey looked at the dragon and chuckled.

"This is Anastasia. She's friendly, don't worry." Sprx started to walk cautiously to the huge dragon. The dragon moved its head closer to Sprx as he held out a hand to the dragon. The dragon gave a quick sniff of his hand and nuzzled its head into his hand. The pink monkey giggled,"Oh, it looks like she likes you. By the way, my name is Casandra, but call me Cassie, kay?"

"Sure...my name's S-P-R-X 77, but you can call me Sprx." He said. He looked over to Anastasia and said,"Does this Dragon-"

"Anastasia!" Cassie corrected.

"Does **_Anastasia _**understand you or somethin'?"

"Of course!" Cassie replied, making it sound like it was obvious. "It's just, she uses telepathy to transmit her language into ours." Sprx gave her a confused look, but understood what she said. He was about to say something when he remembered.

"Shoot! My friends must be looking for me! Well it was nice meeting you."

"Wait, can I come with you, I have to look for my sister anyway."

"Uh, sure. Come on!" And with that, the two ran out of the room leaving the dragon alone.

_"She never thinks that I want to come! I hope she knows how boring it is...hey, she left a cookie!" _Anastasia thought to herself, as she ate the cookie (Yay cookies!).

* * *

"Hey, Sprx, where are you!" Nova screamed out as she looked in another room. The team, plus Danni and Ryuk, did not have much luck in finding Sprx. "God, where the heck is he!?"

"He could be anywhere. I just hope he didn't go to that dragon's-" Ryuk stopped where he was when he felt a surge of pain on the back of his head.

"Ryuk, first off, _that _dragon has a name. Second, the dragon is harmless for the billionth time! And third-"

"Hey, I see him over there!" Otto yelled out, pointing to the two monkeys walking several feet away from them.

The team ran towards Sprx, while Danni and Ryuk walked slowly. The team saw that Sprx was with another robot monkey. "Hey Sprx, who's this?" Nova asked.

"This is-"

"Yo Cassie! I guess you met Danni's new friends?" Ryuk blurted out, walking up to the pink monkey. Cassie gave him a smile.

"Yep, and by the way, have you seen my sister? It's her turn to take care of Anastasia!" Danni folded her arms and sighed. She was about to answer, but Otto beat her to ask something else.

"Who's Anastasia?"

"Anastasia is our dragon. She helps us supply in Dragon Tears." Cassie answered.

"So that's where you get that weird blue stuff." Sprx said, stepping into the conversation. An odd grumbling sound came from Otto's poor stomach. The green monkey blushed and laughed sheepishly. The team were about to laugh when they realized the little green guy wasn't the only one with an empty stomach.

"Let's see, six hungry monkeys and one hungry kid. Almost sun down...come on!" Danni smiled and grabbed Chiro's arm. Chiro was about to ask what she was doing, but then she starting running, dragging Chiro along. Cassie did the same with Sprx and followed Danni.

"Come on Hyper Force, we'll be more than happy if you joined us 'fer dinner!" About to speak up, Gibson was interrupted by Otto's out burst.

"Okay! Thanks Ryuk!" The team and Ryuk walked casually to the dining hall.

* * *

Yeah, not the best chapter, but I had to get it flowing. Problems are going to come up real soon so wait until I update and thank you to . And if any of you have a name for this chapter, message me or leave it in a review.

Meeko: Can I give you a-

Me: (runs away from Meeko)

Meeko: Come back here!

Chiro: Well, R-**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh** (gets tackled by Meeko)

Meeko: Fine, I'll give you the hug!

Chiro: HELP ME!! R&R QUICKLY!! BEFORE I SUFFOCATE!!


	5. Face the Crystal

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own monkey team.**

Thank you ElasticPoodle for the name of Chapter 4! You rule ElasticPoodle, this chapter is dedicated to you (Yes, I am very grateful, just imagine what I would do if someone saved my life)!

* * *

The dining hall was filled with screaming kids and loud teenagers. Gibson was amazed on the architecture of the dining hall. The frames of the walls were painted in a beautiful shade of baby blue as the floors were covered in tiles, having a diamond pattern in them, and in the middle were rubies. The tables-which were really long-were made of a special glass that was not as fragile as normal glass.

"This hall is simply magnificent, how could you all do such a thing?" Danni looked at the blue monkey, staring down at him.

She simply said,"There's a lot of things we teens can do."

"That's another thing, how come I've only seen teenagers and children here, surely there must be some adults here!" Danni smirked at the monkey. This was the usual question many of the kids asked the teenagers. Danni just sighed.

"Like I said, teens are a lot more than they appear." Danni felt someone tug on the sleeve of her cloak and she turned to see a kid. It was a young boy with red hair and green eyes (Yay, Christmas colors!). He wore a cloak similar to Danni's but green.

"Danni, can I sit with you, I wanna meet your new friends."

Danni smiled and said,"Sure, by the way, this is Gibson." She said pointing to Gibson. The boy took the monkey's hand and shook it somewhat violently.

"Ahhh, please...stop...him...before...I...lose...my...appetite!" Gibson stated, being throw up and down by the boy's strength.

"Opps, sorry Gibson. It's a force of habit. By the way, I'm Tyler." Gibson shook the boy's hand and walked off to the table where the rest of the team was. Danni and Tyler did the same.

* * *

"Hey, guys! Why don't you go get some dinner, I'll watch the crystal." Samantha insisted to the other scientists. They nodded and left the lab. Samantha went to the crystal to get a better look. She took out her clip-board and reviewed her notes, she continued studying the crystal, when she heard something.

"Hello, who's there?"

No response...

"Mytho, if that's you, stop it! It's not funny." Suddenly the crystal started to glow. "Whoa, well...this is unexpected..." She went a little closer to the crystal to see its glow, only to regret it later on.

Something in the crystal created a huge ghostly arms come out, causing Samantha to startle. She started writing down notes until, the arms went shooting at Samantha's stomach(1). The arms went through her stomach and blood was dripping all over the floor. Her breathing became heavier and she was throwing a coughing fit. The arms slowly slid out of her stomach, as she screamed a piercing cry of pain.

_Where is the boy!_

Samantha looked up at the crystal's ghostly arms-her right hand covering her huge wound-and saw the crystal taking in a shape. The crystal took the shape of a boy, no taller than Mytho, with white hair and purple streaks in them. He wore a black cloak with a hood that covered his face. The crystal appeared on his chest.

"Who...are...you...talking...about..." Samantha said, heaving heavily. The boy just stared at her. He quickly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head up. She could see his blood red eyes.

"Don't play dumb, tell me where he is and I'll probably spare you."

"I swear...I don't...know who...you're talking...about." The boy's eye's flared. He gave her a toothy snarl and threw her to the ground.

"Damn it, you're no use to me," He had an unseen smirk on his face, and Samantha felt the boy's ghostly arms go through her chest and head,"Oh well...at least I get to have some fun."

And with that, he caused his ghostly arms to make her head burst. Her lungs exploded and her blood splattered all across the walls of the lab. Samantha's limbs were tossed a side and the boy walked out of the room.

"Now...where can that boy be..."

* * *

"...and I used my sword and cut right through the robot in training! It was so much fun!" Tyler exclaimed, bragging about training.

"Wow, that is pretty cool. How old did you say you were?" Chiro asked. Tyler smiled and said,"I'm eight years old. I've been doing this for four years, it's nothing new."

The team and the other kids were talking amongst themselves when they heard a scream of terror. The entire dining hall grew quiet as a little girl with pink bows in her hair, came in; her face red from tears. She ran to Mytho and held him close. He looked down to the girl and asked, "What ha-"

**"Samantha's dead!"**

No one said anything, they remained quiet until Mytho said,"Danni, Ryuk,"He turned his attention to the team,"Hyper Force, come with me. As for the rest of you, leave to your rooms and lock all doors and windows. Keep your swords and guns close and no leaving the rooms."

Mytho, Danni, Ryuk and the Hyper Force followed the girl to the lab.

* * *

"Oh sh-"

"Chiro, don't finish that sentence." Antauri warned Chiro. He detested that type of language.

"Sorry, Antauri."

The team-along with Danni, Ryuk, Mytho, and the little girl that told them about what happened-entered the room. The lab was covered in blood from ceiling to floor. Danni and Sprx went looking around the lab, for any signs of who caused the murder. Sprx saw something from the corner of his eye and walked closer to it.

"Oh...my...god! Guys, look over here." The others ran towards Sprx's location to see-

"No...please tell me that's not what I think it is..." Unfortunately, for Mytho, it was what he thought it was...

...it was Samantha's head. Nova held on to Sprx and cried on his chest. Sprx held her close and shut his eyes, trying to get rid of the awful image in his head. Mytho fell to his knees and-an unseen tear rolled down his face.

"Who could have done this?" Silence took over the lab. No one even noticed Ryuk looking around the room. He spotted a clip-board on the floor and picked it up.

Blood was smeared on it, but he could still read it. When he finished, he ran to where the crystal was being held. He shouted,"Hey guys, come over here!"

They ran towards Ryuk to see what the big deal was. "Ryuk, this had better be good!" Danni sounded peeved, but who would not be peeved if you knew someone that was murdered?

"It is, the crystal thingy, it's gone." Danni slapped herself in the face.

"That's not important, we can worry about that silly crystal late-"

"No, look what Samantha wrote." He handed the clip-board to Danni only to have it swiped out of her hand by Mytho. Once he read it, it dropped from his hands. Danni rolled her eyes and grabbed the clip-board from the ground.

"Well, what's it say, Danni?" Chiro asked, impatiently. Danni's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

Danni cleared her throat and said,"You guys remember that crystal we got..." The Hyper Force nodded slowly. "If the research that Samantha left are true...then that crystal...might have been the one that...did this..."

* * *

Oh Em Gee, cliffy! Will the Hyper Force truly believe that the crystal did all this, what's the crystal...guy gonna do to Chiro if he gets his ghastly hands on him, and what the hell are they gonna do about the murdering? Well, you're gonna have to wait till another update!

1. If any of you have seen the anime, then yes, the ghost arms are from Elfen Lied. If you haven't, then the proper name for those ghost arms are called vectors. Those arms come from your back and only the female diclunus (sp?) have them. They can cut through anything. I don't wanna tell you more of the anime b/c I don't wanna ruin the anime (as I ruin most things and am not the best in keeping secrets). And yes, lousy name for the chapter, which is pretty okay, if I say so myself. Not trying to sound snobby, but it was okay, not the best, but okay...

Dawn: DON'T WATCH THE ANIME IF YOU'RE OF THE FAINT HEART OR IF YOU'RE A COMPLETE PERVERT!

Me: Hey, don't say that, now you're ruining the anime for people

Dawn: Yeah, whatever...anyway, R&R!


	6. See For Yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own Monkey Team!!

* * *

"Okay, Danni seriously...what's the notes that...um, Samantha, wrote say?" Sprx commented, only making Danni angry.

"I'm serious, that damn crystal did this!"

"Preposterous, the crystal is an inanimate object, they do not necessarily do anything."

"Fine, then let's check the security camera!"

"Wait, why didn't you do that soon-"

**"-Because I'm not smart! Haven't I already told you guys that!? I have no common sense****!"**Danni screamed, interrupting Chiro. He folded his arms and huffed. The team followed Mytho, Ryuk and Danni to the security camera. Danni took out the tape and said,"So, where exactly are we gonna put this? There's not a T.V in here."

"Uh, where else, your room!" Ryuk answered. Danni was not pleased.

"If we have too..." The team and the other kids walked out of the lab and to Danni's room.

* * *

Meeko was shaking like a leaf. Normally she could solve her problems by hugging people to death (evil little monkey) or just when the ran out of oxygen, but this time, no amount of hugs could get her over this fear.

She had decided to stay in Danni's room, since she always liked how big her room was. _It's so big, if the killer person...guy came in, I got plenty of space to run away._

Meeko just hoped that she wouldn't have to end up in a situation like that. She heard a knock on the door, her heart seemed to leap out of her chest and into her throat. Her shaking became more violent as the knocks became harder. The door broke open and she readied her gun.

There was a boy, a crystal was placed on his chest, and he turned his eyes to the small emerald monkey. She gritted her teeth and held up her gun. "Stay back, I'm not afraid to use this.

Suddenly, the gun was smacked out of her hand by an invisible force, and she gulped. The boy's eyes were glowing a deathly red color as he made his way, slowly, to the monkey. Meeko made the first mistake when she decided to run.

The boy's ghostly arms cut through Meeko's leg and blood splatted everywhere. "Ah...please don't...it hurts so much..." The boy was not going to go easy on the monkey, just like he showed no mercy to Samantha. A ghost hand was gripped onto Meeko's neck; she began pawing at the grasp, trying to break free.

_Where is he!_

Meeko looked slightly confused. "Who...are..you talk-"

_Where is the boy! Tell me now before I rip you apart!_

"What...boy..." Her face started to change colors, as she was losing breath quickly. The boy snarled at her as his grip became harder on poor Meeko.

_The one called Chiro...now where the fuck is he! _Meeko's vision started to become blurry, but she heard what the boy had said. "No, I'll...never tell...you...what...do yo-" Meeko couldn't finish her statement, as her arm was ripped off. She screamed in pain (duh).

The boy was readying himself to finish off the monkey until...

"Scritch Scratch Doom Thrower!" Otto's ray beamed the boy and he was pummeled into the wall. The rest of the team readyed themselves to attack.

"See, the crystal is doing this! Look, he's got the crystal on his chest, do I need any more proof!?" Gibson slapped himself in the face by Danni's comment.

"You pick the worst times to make a comment!" Gibson looked over to see Meeko badly hurt over by the corner of the wall. He covered his mouth at the image he saw. So far, he was the only one that saw, then Otto saw it, and let me tell you, he was mad!

"Guys, I'll go see if Meeko's okay!" Otto yelled out, not even caring if anyone else wanted to check on her. He ran towards her to see a horrifying image that would be burned into his head...again.

Meeko was breathing rather heavily, her eyes were shut tightly, her left arm and leg were torn off, and she was crying. Otto deactivated his saws and held her closely. Meeko's eyes opened ever so slowly and she saw the green monkey holding her, only she thought of it as hugging.

"O-Ott-Otto, is that...you?" Meeko wheezed. Otto held her even closer, Meeko's cheeks brightened. She nuzzled him and gave him a hug with her one arm. Only this time, she didn't give him a death hug, she gave him the softest hug she had ever given anyone (which is very rare).

"Hey guys," Otto and Meeko turned to see Danni yelling and fighting,"Not to interrupt this little lovey dovey fest, but we could use a little help here!" Otto looked back at Meeko, blood stopped pouring, but her face was becoming pale.

"Go ahead...Otto, they...need you. I-I'll be fine..." Otto didn't agree.

"No, I can't leave you. You're hurt!"

"I swear I'll be fine, but you have...to help...that kid...wants to get...Chiro..." Were her last words as she fell into unconsciousness. Otto put on his rare serious look and activated his saws.

"I swear, I won't let you down!" And with that, he charged into the huge battle.

* * *

"Ryuk, look out!" Danni pushed Ryuk out the way of an energy beam. Danni and Ryuk landed on the ground and she was on top pf him. He blushed, but got slapped in the face. Now, that boy was really angry that he couldn't kill Ryuk. He lashed out his ghost arms at Danni.

Otto used his Scritch Scratch Doom Thrower again, and knocked the boy to the ground. He would have shot Otto with his ghost arms, if it wasn't for Chiro, who just happen to shoot a Monkey Fu at the jackass (no not Ryuk). It threw the boy back, and he smashed into the wall. He looked at Chiro for a second. Then he smirked, which kind of freaked Chiro out. Chiro stepped back a little and stared at the other boy.

The boy's body (the crystal person, guy, thing, oh you know what I mean) began to become intangible and he flew up. "Okay, this does no look good." Otto commented, and it really wasn't good at all.

The boy flew towards Chiro, and phased through his body. He screamed out an ear piercing scream and the crystal appeared on his chest...

* * *

Okay, really, umm...oh the hell with it, REALLY SHITTY CHAPTER (sorry for my language). I AM SO SORRY, BUT i GOT WRITER'S BLOCK AND WELL...YEAH, PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN TO ME, AND PLEASE DON'T START FLAMING! AND I KNOW, SUDDEN LOVE STUFF BETWEEN MEEKO AND OTTO, BUT...AHHH, I'M SO MAD AT MYSELF (starts crying)

You guys deserve a better chapter than this. Damn writer's block. I left it on a small cliffy. I did my best in editing, but it still sucks! Okay, now I'm gonna let Ryuk do the announcing while I go to bed...

Ryuk: What's gonna happen to Chiro, will Meeko survive, and why is the author so low on the self esteem meter?

Danni: Stayed tuned, and R&R...but please be nice, the author feels really bad about this.


	7. Tears Of Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not, and repeat, do not own monkey team**

This chapter is dedicated to all you loyal readers and reviewers who stayed with this story...and who cheered me up! ElasticPoodle, MollyDolly94, and Hauiko! Yay, for them!

ElasticPoodle: Thanks for being so nice and a name for chapter 4!

MollyDolly94: Thanks for an idea for this chapter and being nice!

Hauiko: Thanks for also being nice and awesome!

* * *

"Chiro!" Everyone ran to the boy as he started falling. Danni was getting closer to Chiro; she readied her arms to catch him. As soon as he fell into her arms, he disappeared. Tears started streaming down her face. "No, Chiro!"

Danni fell to the ground on her knees, sobbing hysterically. The others weren't doing better themselves.

Antauri had tears rolling down his face, Nova buried her face into Sprx's chest, as he patted her back, Gibson tried his best holding back tears, Otto and Mytho just stared at Danni.

Ryuk, on the other hand, was really pissed off. "Damn it! That fucking crystal; God damn it! I should have smashed it before it even got here!" He tried to sound tough, but it didn't do any good. He averted his gaze to Danni.

She took it pretty hard; a new friend, disappearing in the blink of an eye, it was too much to bare. Ryuk took pity for her; after all, Chiro did help her when she needed help.

_I know I am going to regret this. _Ryuk bent down to be closer to Danni and wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down…by, soon, having the crap beaten out of him. Only what he didn't expect was her to do the same.

She mimicked Nova, and cried into his chest. _I can't believe he actually cares…he doesn't mean it though…does he? _She continued to sob for a few minutes, but she stopped when Otto yelled out," Meeko, oh my gosh I forgot all about her!" Everyone turned their gaze to Meeko, only to have, yet another horrifying image lodged into their minds.

* * *

Chiro landed on the cold ground of the Citadel; feeling somewhat weak, and his eyes shut tightly. He sat up, eyes still shut, and started throwing a coughing fit, but it ended soon enough. He rubbed his eyes and opened them.

He looked to see his surroundings; he knew this place very well. "Why does this always happen to me? Can't this happen to someone like...I don't know, Gibson (Chiro is mean!)?" Chiro quickly heard heavy foot steps and his blood ran cold.

He turned around to see Skeleton King walking slowly towards him. Chiro backed away, each time Skeleton King took a step closer. Slowly, he readied his hands to make a monkey fu, but something was wrong. "Monkey Fu..." Nothing happened, and this only caused Chiro to grow scared. "What the...what happened...:

The Skeleton King watched the boy wonder, and he cackled evilly. _"Silly boy...you think I would let use your powers." _Chiro's eyes widened and tears started to roll down his face.

"What do you want from me?" His voice cracked a little and was small. This only caused the Skeleton King to smirk. He waved his hand and the boy floated into the air. Something gripped his neck and Chiro started struggling to break free.

_"You are more powerful than you believe you are. I plan on using your power to destroy this pathetic excuse for a planet and plunge the universe into darkness..." _Chiro started struggling even more.

"What the heck does that have to do with this stupid crystal!?" Chiro screamed out, with most of his breath.

_"This crystal holds magnificent power, you should be proud that it needs a mortal body to unleash it's power to it's full extent!" _Chiro's struggling became violent and eventually he broke free.

He landed on the floor and started running away. He heard Skeleton King yell out commands to the formless and it only caused him to speed up. _Guys...where are you, I need you, please hurry..._

* * *

Meeko was placed on the examination table, Otto was holding her right hand because he was worried for her...and due to the fact that her left arm was torn off. Gibson was fiddling with his tracker, trying to get a trace from Chiro's communicator, Mytho and Ryuk were getting some Dragon Tears-hoping that could help- and the others were comforting Danni.

"Come on Danni, cheer up we'll find him." Nova pleaded.

"Yeah, he'll be just fine, just you wait and see. This is nothing, the kid's been through a lot worse, trust me when I say _worse!" _Danni gave Sprx a sheepish smile. She felt a calm hand on her shoulder and turned to see Antauri.

"Do not lose hop my friend...I know how you are feeling." A tear shed from Antauri's eye as Danni wiped the tear off his face. She laughed softly.

"Don't you cry too, I'm sorry I'm making you guys worry..."

"Do not say that. We are just as worried about Chiro as you are. I care deeply for him...I feel as though I let him down."

"Why?" Danni asked the black monkey, a confused expression on her face. Antauri sighed, another tear fell off his face.

"He thinks of Chiro as his son. Chiro's helped us so much, he's not just our leader...he's part of our family..." Danni smiled at Nova's reply.

"Hey guys," Otto screamed out; his team looked at him jumping around," I think the Dragon Tears are helping Meeko!" The team's faces lit up and they ran into the other room which held Meeko.

They saw Meeko standing up, wobbly. She tried walking, but she fell flat on her face. Otto laughed as he helped her up. She looked at him for a second and threw herself at him. "Yay, I can hug you a-Ah." She fell again, losing her balance. "This new arm and leg is not helping me out so much."

Meeko tried to hug Otto again, and was successful. Otto noticed her hug was not as hard as she hugged him the first time they met. He was relieved. Meeko nuzzled him for a second before she realized...

"Holy shit, where's Chiro!" Everyone's happy expression faded into a depressed frown. "Well, is someone gonna tell me or do I have to hug it out of you?" Meeko threatened them with, yet another death hug.

Danni cleared her throat and stated, sadly,"Chiro...Chiro's gone Meeko..."

* * *

Okay, this one I thought was much better than the last. Thanks again, my fellow readers for cheerin me up, you guys are so awesome, and yes, I'm updating a little faster than usual, but I don't want you guys waiting! Hope you liked it and R&R.

Meeko: Yay, I'm gonna live, but where's Chiro!? And doesn't Danni care about me?

Danni: Of course I do, it's just...

Meeko: You're mad 'cause I keep giving you hugs, aren't you?

Danni: HEY I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!

Meeko: (hugs Danni) Nice try!

Danni: Ahhhhhh, someone help me! R&R and stuff!


	8. Escape is Futile

**Disclaimer: I don't own monkey team! Okay people!!**

Well, before this small sentence becomes a rant, let's see what everyone is up to, shall we?

* * *

Chiro kept running; not even caring where he was going, he did not want to go back. He could hear the formless getting closer, so he quickened his pace. _Why can't they hear my thoughts…monkey team, please?_

The crystal on his chest started glowing a deathly red color...as did his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and stood still for a moment. His eyes changed back to their sapphire color, and he knew what was happening...

The footsteps stopped and Chiro sighed in relief. "God, that was a close one...too close for me." He walked around the Citadel, looking for an escape. He tried removing the crystal from his chest, but it wouldn't budge. "Darn it, why won't this stupid crystal come off?" He frowned and stared at the ceiling for a while.

After a few minutes of staring, he found it apparent that staring at ceilings were not so much fun. He sighed and looked down to the ground. "This isn't as enjoyable..." Chiro commented, in a small voice. Suddenly, he felt pain in his chest. Chiro couldn't help but scream out in pain.

His heart rate started to slow down. It was either the crystal on his chest or the fear of what was going to happen if he stayed where he was.

Chiro got up and started looking around, again. "Everything looks the same in this place." He heard footsteps again, and he quickened his pace.

"Why try hiding it, boy..." Chiro stopped where he was and started looking around.

"Who-who's there?" No response...

Chiro decided to not wait and see who or what it was, so he started running again, ignoring the pain in his chest. He lost his footing and he fell flat on his face. His face was a little scratched up and he became a little dizzy.

He tried to get up, but something forced him to stay down. "You should have known it was futile from the beginning...my hairless monkey..." Chiro knew who it was, immediately.

"Mandarin...god, this really is a bad day..."

Chiro's breathing became heavy and his body felt numb. He heard the formless coming, and he shut his eyes, tears falling off his face. The footsteps were getting closer and he looked around. Mandarin laughed as the formless got closer. Chiro felt weak, he could feel his heart pounding and hurting his chest. His cries abruptly ceased and his eyes started to close.

There were about a dozen formless right in front of him. He did nothing..._monkey team...help...me...  
_

His eyes averted to a lifeless, dull gray color and the formless grabbed his arm, dragging him away. "This was too easy. This is much easier than I had expected..." Mandarin looked at the boy and smirked as the boy's skin became pale and sickly...

* * *

"What, what do you mean Chiro's gone!? Please tell me that crystal guy didn't get him!" Everyone gave her a still expression, their faces saying yes. Meeko screamed due to the silence. She held her head in her hands.

"Meeko, we promise we'll get him back, just you wait and-"

"No, we can't wait! Who knows what could be happening to him right now, we have to help-Otto, you broke your promise, you said you'd protect him! Let go of me, I hate you!" Otto didn't let go. Instead, he tightened his grasp on her. She started to struggle. "Otto let me go!"

"No, listen to me," Danni yelled, interrupting Meeko and Otto's small quarrel,"Don't you think we feel bad enough! We want Chiro back as much as the next person, but blaming people won't make a difference!" She turned her attention to the onyx monkey who threw her a small smile.

Meeko looked at Danni, then to Otto."I'm s-sorry, Otto" She held onto him, with an unseen smirk on her face. She used all her strength and gave Otto a huge death hug. His face was turning blue and he said, with the last bits of oxygen he had,"That's...what I...love about you...your awesome...yet deadly hugs." Otto hugged her back and tried to give her a death hug as well.

The others smiled and laughed at the pair hug each other to death. Suddenly Gibson yelled out,"Great Scott!"

"What is it Brain Strain?" Sprx asked.

"Well first, stop calling me that and second, I've found Chiro!" Everyone's face lit up and ran towards the blue monkey. His smile faded into a frown.

"What's wrong Gibbie?" Danni addressed him as. Gibson was about to give her a confused look, but realized his comment was not important.

"You see...his coordinates show that he's...he's..."

"Where is he!?" Meeko asked, pissed off.

"He's in the Citadel..."

* * *

Oh Em Gee, another cliffy! Sorta...well anyway, short chapter, but another okay chapter. I know,two updates in one day, but now the story is getting easier and easier to write. The beginning is always the hard part of a story, but after that, it's child's play (No not the movie!) and I stay up late since...well I want to! Well, see ya guys!


	9. NOT A CHAPTER!

**I am so mad at myself right now!**

**Due to my inability to remember where I place things, I have lost chapter nine of this story **

_**(everyone gasps)**_

**Yes, a horrible tragedy. And, I am trying to rewrite the chapter, but…**

**…every time I do, the other chapters do not follow it. I am so sorry.**

**I would rewrite the other chapters, but I do not want you guys to wait even longer…I know it stinks to wait for an update. So, hopefully I can either find chapter nine or keep rewriting it and keep you waiting. It may be a while until the next update.**

**AGAIN, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**


	10. The Plan Set into Action

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monkey Team**

Okay, I think this chapter was _okay_...for someone who lost my original chapter 'bad Danni' very 'bad Danni", and it was rushed a little. By the way, thanks for waiting for the update. Sorry the last chapter...wasn't a chapter...

* * *

"I knew it, that bag of bones was up to this all along!" Ryuk stated, loudly. Danni rolled her eyes.

"If you did then why didn't you say anything?" Ryuk stood there, a dumb expression on his face. "I didn't think so..."

"Enough bickering, come on! Let's go save Chiro!" Meeko started running out of the room, but fell on her stomach. Otto laughed and helped her up.

"Meeko, not trying to be mean, but I think you should stay here." Meeko did not agree one bit. She was about to speak, but Danni spoke up.

"He's right, it'd be best if you stayed here. Don't try and argue or threaten me with a hug." Meeko knew she was not going to win this time. She looked at Otto who nuzzled her cheek. Meeko nodded and, still gave Danni a death hug. "I...didn't think...it'd be...that...easy..."

"Well, is anything ever easy?" Sprx asked, a sly look on his face. Danni could not help, but give a small chuckle.

"So, how we gonna get to the Citadel? It's not like we own a robot." The monkeys started to laugh, causing confusion to Danni and made Mytho and Ryuk slap themselves in the faces. "What's so funny?"

"We're the Hyper Force, we have a robot!" Danni, once again, was proved to be what Ryuk always called her...

...a real retarded spas. "Uh...I knew that..."

"Sure you did. Well enough jokes, let's go get Chiro!" And with that, the seven (Ryuk and Danni went along) ran down the hallway and out of the giant head quarters.

* * *

Chiro opened his eyes slowly and looked around at his surroundings. Chiro appeared to be in the dungeon. He looked around some more until he smelled some sort wretched smell which could only be one thing...

...blood...possibly fresh...

He tried to stand up, but felt something around his arms. He looked only to see chains around his arms. "What the he-" The crystal on his chest lit up and Chiro screamed in pain.

Beads of sweat were rolling off his face and cascading to the cold ground. He started coughing violently and blood was coming out of his mouth. "What...is this..." His eyes flicked from gray to blue. Chiro lowered his head and tears fell from his soft peach skin.

Suddenly, he heard someone walk inside. He didn't bother to see who it was; he didn't care. That person walked slowly to his cell and stood there.

Chiro just sat on the ground, waiting for the person to speak...or to end him of his misery "Well...are you going to sit there and wait in pain, or are you just going to deal with it? What is it going to be, my hairless monkey...?" Of course, it turned out to be Mandarin. Chiro whimpered softly, but Mandarin still heard. "Crying isn't going to get you anywhere, boy."

Mandarin opened the cell. _What is he doing? What the hell is he-..._Chiro's train of thought ended as he started to scream in pain once more. His eyes started changing color again. His screaming ceased, abruptly; his head dangled down.

Mandarin placed a hand under the boy's chin and moved his head up. He smirked at the sight of Chiro's eyes. They were dull and lifeless; no longer the beautiful sapphire color they once were. Mandarin unlocked the chains on Chiro's arms and said,"Rise, boy."

Without hesitation, or disagreement, Chiro stood up and stared randomly at the floor. "Come boy. It's time to fulfill your purpose..." Mandarin grabbed the boy's hand and walked away with him...

* * *

"Whoa, so this is what it looks like inside of a giant robot..." Danni looked everywhere with amazement in her eyes. "Hey, what's this thing-"

"Don't touch that!" Danni stood on one foot with the other in mid-air. Gibson grabbed her arm and took her away from the neutron generator.

"Aw, but I wanted to touch it!" Danni said, childishly. Gibson smacked his left hand onto his face.

"Ryuk...do you think you could drive the torso tank?"

"Sure, I guess, but I've never flown a robot before..." Ryuk stuck his tongue out at Danni, only to be bitch slapped by her...again. "Ow...aw well, it was worth it."

"Aw, you want another one?" Danni threatened, sweetly (never thought those words could go together).

"No thank you! I've had enough for one day, thank you very-"

"Guys," Sprx interrupted, a sly expression on her face,"can you stop flirting with each other and get in position!" Danni and Ryuk's faces lit up and anime veins were visible.

**"We are not flirting!" **They said in perfect unison. Sprx just gave them a small chuckle. "Sure you're not, anyway...come on Ryuk!" Danni pushed Ryuk away while pouting and sulking. She sat in Chiro's arm chair and played around with her thumbs. 

_Oh Chiro...I hope you're okay...mark my words, I'll personally deal with that bag of bones, just you wait!_

* * *

"Uh, so what exactly do I do here?" Ryuk asked sitting in the torso tank.

"Just follow our lead, kid."

"Please don't call me that..." Ryuk started out pretty good, he didn't crash into the moon and blow it up.

"The Citadel is in our sights, Ryuk, ready to land?" No answer. "Uh, Ryuk?"

"Something about this isn't right...it's...it's way to easy..." The hyper force were quiet for a few minutes before Danni appeared on the screens and yelled.

"Well, let's go, the sooner we get Chiro the better!" Determination dipped into her voice, making her sound tough.

"But, Danni...it could-and probably-is a trap." Ryuk answered.

"So..."

"Because if we're captured by the bag of bones, it means trouble..."

"And that's bad because..."

" 'Cause we don't wanna get trapped by him..."

"And that's bad be-"

"Can you two stop before I lose my mind!" Sprx interrupted, loudly. Danni opened her mouth to speak, but a beam of energy crashed into them.

**"See told you it was a trap!" **Danni made no time to comment and turned off the screen. Sprx and Gibson shot the finger missiles at the energy beams. Ryuk just pressed a random button which turned out to be for the laser tron. "Oh yeah! Take that Bone Head!"

"Well, it looks clear. Come on, let's go!" Everyone went down their tubes and into the main room. "You guys are lucky we have extra space suits." Sprx commented. Danni merely swiped the suit out of of his paws. "Hey!"

"What?" Danni ran into the lab and changed. She stepped out and saw Ryuk in his. "Somehow I knew you we're gonna get black..."

"Shut up. By the way, someone looks se-" For the third-or was it fourth-time in the day, Ryuk was slapped in the face by Danni.

"Stop bein' a pervert and if you finish that sentence, oh so may the lord be with you, I'll-" She waved her fist in his face, threateningly. "Well, enough talking, let's go beat the shi-"

"Danni, not to be rude," Antauri stepped in,"But please, enough with the language." Danni just smiled sheepishly at the black monkey.

"Sure thing!" And with that (I say that way too many times in this story) the seven ran towards the tubes and shot down. Too bad Danni had to squeeze in with Ryuk.

"God, I have burn myself later."

"Seriously, enough insults." Danni just slapped him in the face again. "What I do this time!?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to piss you off..."

"Oh God, why me? Why not Mytho!"

* * *

Chiro sat still in that empty room-hugging his knees-waiting for his prey to come. He went over what he was to do...

...rip the hyper force apart and show no mercy...

* * *

Look, it's a bird...no, a plane...no, it's an update! Sorry again for making you wait. I got bad news...

...the story's coming close to it's end (gasps). Come on, all stories have to end at sometime. Anyway, I'm already working on the first chapter of that new story. Got the idea from...I don't actually know where...I guess that thing called my brain. Sorry the chapter was a bit rushed.


End file.
